Curse
by HanAram8
Summary: Sasuke adalah turunan Uchiha yang memiliki mata terkutuk, ia dapat melihat kematian orang lain, dikucilkan, menderita, dan bahkan kehilangan cintanya. Dapatkah Sasuke bertahan dengan segala hal yang terjadi?/Newbee/Mind to RnR?


**Salam kenal, saya Han Aram. Ini ffn pertama saya. Semoga terhibur ya... Cerita ini berunsur OOC dan supranatural,,**

 **Chara Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **###**

Suara pecahan gelas itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut, bau alkohol yang menyeruak menerobos indra penciumannya. Bukan bau alkohol biasa, melainkan bau yang seolah tercium di masa lalu, di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan gordayn berwarna merah dengan hiasan sulaman emas. Bau yang tercium dari cairan berwarna merah yang menodai meja makan yang dilapisi kain putih, menodai lantai marmer berwana kecoklatan.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat para peserta makan malam yang memelototinya. "Sasuke!" teriak salah satu dari barisan berpakaian jas hitam putih itu. Dengan cepat Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, berbalik dan meninggalkan meja makan yang masih tersedia seporsi daging steak yang baru dimakan separuhnya. Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah besar, suara sepatu kulitnya menggema di ruangan besar itu menuju pintu kayu berdaun dua yang terhiasi ukiran indah. Ada dua orang pelayan pria di kedua sisi pintu itu, membungkuk dan membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke.

Dapat Sasuke rasakan sensasi seolah punggungnya tertusuk puluhan pisau. Sasuke tahu, itu adalah perasaan tidak enaknya karena para tamu itu masih memelototinya. Karena Sasuke masih bisa mendengar teriakan yang ditunjukkan padanya.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam sebuah lift, ada seorang penjaga lift saja di dalam. Pelayan itu tersenyum. "Lantai berapa Pak?"

Sasuke yang berada di belakang pelayan itu hanya berbisik. "Lantai basement."

Si pelayan menekan tombol, dan Sasuke hanya bisa berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding dingin di belakangnya, punggungnya kini terasa dingin. Mata Sasuke tertuju pada petunjuk lantai, sudah lantai enam, ternyata cukup lama menunggu untuk bisa turun dari lantai dua puluh tiga.

Sasuke masih melihat angka yang berubah mundur. Lantai empat... Lantai tiga... Lantai dua... Sebentar lagi.

Sasuke membuka matanya, ia berkedip beberapa kali dan melihat pemandangan yang tak asing untuknya. Ada deretan pohon pinus yang berjejer seperti pagar menjulang tinggi menghalangi sinar mentari, yang pada akhirnya hanya mampu menembus sela-sela celah pepohonan.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Panggilan dari arah depan membuat Sasuke dengan terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya. Di jok samping supir nampak sosok pria yang memunggunginya, tapi meski tak dapat melihat wajah pria itu, Sasuke mengingatnya.

"Ya, Nii-san."

Itu adalah suara kakak lelakinya yang sempurna, Uchiha Itachi. Bagaimana ia bisa berakhir berada di mobil yang sama bersama Itachi? Seingat Sasuke ia masih berada di lift tadi.

Itachi yang memperhatikan Sasuke dari pantulan kaca spion seolah mengerti dengan hanya melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampak datar.

"Para Tetua klan sangat marah, kau tahu itu." Itachi menghela nafas. "Kau benar-benar keras kepala Sasuke, Putri dari keluarga Haruno itu adalah kandidat terbaik untukmu."

Sasuke tetap diam, ia enggan menanggapi ucapan kakaknya.

"Apa kau akan terus melajang?"

Sasuke masih diam. Rasanya begitu membebani ketika dirinya harus segera menikah. Bukan karena Sasuke tipikal orang yang playboy atau sejenisnya. Sasuke sudah mempunyai gadis idaman lain.

Mobil milik Itachi berhenti di halaman rumah miliknya. Rumah mungil yang baru dihuninya dua tahun ini.

Sasuke melihat ke arah pintu, memandangi seorang wanita anggun keluar dan bercengkerama dengan kakaknya, membawakan jas dan tas milik Itachi.

Sasuke akhirnya keluar dari mobil Itachi dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Dirinya lebih memilih duduk di ruang tamu, melihat-lihat foto prawedding dan pernikahan Itachi.

Pernikahan Kakaknya nampak bahagia. Terlihat dengan senyuman tulus sang kakak dan mempelai wanita.

"Kau mau minum apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya, memperhatikan kakak iparnya tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Teh."

Kakak ipar yang dulunya bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu mengangguk pelan, berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi arah manik hitam itu tak jua lepas dari punggung mungil kakak iparnya, hingga menghilang di belokan.

Sasuke menghela nafas, sedikit menarik rambutnya frustasi. Inilah hal yang paling tidak disukai Sasuke bila harus bertemu dan berkunjung ke rumah kakaknya. Ada sosok Hinata di sana. Wanita bersurai unik itu bukanlah hanya seorang kakak ipar untuk Sasuke. Ada satu ruang di mana sulung Hyuuga itu berarti lebih untuk Sasuke.

"Ini teh nya."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan ketika Hinata datang dengan baki berisi segelas teh hijau hangat dan beberapa toples kue kering yang Sasuke tebak pasti buatan Sang Nyonya rumah.

"Mau menunggu Itachi-kun? Dia sedang mandi." Ucap Hinata tenang. "Bila butuh sesuatu, aku ada di dapur."

Entah bagaimana dulu sekali, hubungan mereka kandas. Bahkan Sasuke lupa apa penyebabnya, yang ia ingat hanya air mata Hinata.

Melihat kembali punggung Hinata yang menjauh, sedikit membuat secuil ingatan kembali lagi ke permukaan.

.

.

Kalau tidak salah hari itu masih pertengahan musim semi, hari paling buruk untuk Sasuke saat itu. Hari di mana Pain sang kakak kelas di SMA dulu menawarinya sebungkus kecil lintingan ganja padanya.

"Kau akan merasa baik-baik saja dengan ini." kata Pain dengan wajah tirus dan pucatnya.

Awalnya Sasuke enggan menerimanya, tapi masalah yang menimpanya selama beberapa waktu ini cukup untuk membuat Sasuke melakukan hal bodoh.

Saat mencicipi lintingan itu, ada sensasi seolah aku melayang dari tubuhku. Semua beban di otakku menjauh dan menjadi ringan.

Bayangan bagaimana Itachi yang sempurna itu perlahan lenyap seperti asap yang tertiup angin.

Wajah Ayah Ibunya yang kecewa karena dirinya tak dapat diterima di fakultas kedokteran juga lenyap.

Ada sensasi menggelitik, seolah hormon tubuhnya benar-benar sedang baik. Seluruhnya membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman, dan lebih percaya diri. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang tidak percaya diri, hanya bila ia berhadapan dengan Itachi saja bahkan seluruh dirinya menciut tanpa sisa.

"Apa kau akan menyerah?"

Lalu suara lembut itu tiba-tiba saja terngiang di sela sensasi-sensasi yang bermunculan.

Dirinya tahu suara itu. Suara lembut, pemalu tapi keras kepala. Seseorang yang selalu menyemangatinya, seseorang yang tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja.

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang dengan sukses menjadi cinta pertama Sasuke.

Gadis manis itu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya penuh sayang. Yang Sasuke tak mengerti apakah itu masuk dalam hinaan untuknya.

"Kau hanya perlu mencari Universitas lain."

Sasuke mendecih, tidak suka karena Hinata bicara seperti itu dengan mudah. Akan sulit mencari Universitas yang mau menerimanya, bahkan meski ia seorang Uchiha.

"Aku orang yang dikutuk."

Hinata terkekeh. "Aku sering mendengar cerita itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mau berteman denganku?"

"Karena aku tidak mempercayainya. Lagi pula..." Hinata tersenyum. "Aku menyukai warna matamu."

Itu kali pertama ada seseorang yang menyukai warna matanya. Mata kutukan dari klan Uchiha. Mata yang bisa melihat kematian.

.

.

Ketika aku kecil, saat berjalan-jalan dengan kedua orang tuaku di pantai, aku melihat seorang kakek melewati kami. Lalu dengan polosnya aku berkata.

"Ayah, Ibu. Kakek itu akan mati." Kataku sambil menunjuk punggung kakek tadi.

Sejak hari itu perlakuan kedua orang tuaku mulai sedikit berbeda. Bahkan aku harus mengikuti banyak acara pensucian. Harus menerima diriku melewati malam dalam kamar yang lebih mirip penjara selama berhari-hari.

Bahkan aku terus melihat wajah ketakutan seisi klanku.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Ini adalah ffn pertama Aram,, terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Dalam chap ini banyak sekali saat Sasuke menggali memorinya. Maaf bila banyak yang tidak mengerti akan alur dan cerita ini. Sempet khawatir juga kalau cerita ini tidak bermutu (saya bukan orang yang pede). Maaf bila banyak keadaan yang kurang pas, karena saya hanya mengira-ngira misal dibagian Sasuke memakai ganja. Mohon saran dan kritik yang membangun. Salam newbee, Han Aram :)**


End file.
